


In the shade of the plums

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gods, Inari, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: You never know where an abandoned trail leadsНикогда не знаешь, куда приведёт заброшенная тропа
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	In the shade of the plums

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/NvhF0ev.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [В тени слив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863953) by [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021)




End file.
